In recent times the theft of individual units such as boats, recreational vehicles, trailers, automobiles, etc. as well as items from boats, recreational vehicles, trailers, automobiles, apartments, etc. has grown to alarming proportions.
Several approaches have been adopted in an attempt to combat theft of items from individual units but most if not all approaches have required the owner to be in the area to monitor the system of his own individual unit. When the boat owner docks his boat in the boat slip at the marina and goes home, he is not in the area to monitor his own system on his individual unit or boat. This is also true when (1) the boat owner stores his boat in the dry stacks at the marina in the off season, (2) when the owner of the recreational vehicle or trailer stores his recreational vehicle or trailer in a trailer storage area in the off season, (3) when the owner of an automobile delivers his car to the storage lot of a car mover for a move across country, (4) when the renter of an apartment is gone from his apartment, (5) when the renter of a storage area stores items in storage areas such as individual mini-warehouses, etc. In fact, this is true whenever individual unite are congregated together in a designated or given area.
This invention deals with these as well as related problems and provides a security alarm system which detects and signals the occurrence of a predetermined event with regard to the individual unit, such as unauthorized entry, glass breakage, fire, smoke, unauthorized movement, low battery, high water level in the bilge of a boat, activation of a panic button, via digitally coded messages to a central station which monitors all the individual units in the designated or given area.